PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Outreach Core all career stages. It will put in place many activities to build and enhance the cohesion of the Center. Such activities include a seminar series in which graduate students and postdocs share their research in progress, a Distinguished Speaker series, that will bring leading researchers in the Systems Biology of Cancer to the Center, an annual Symposium, focused single topic workshops and hands on summer schools. In addition, the Outreach core will co-ordinate with the cores at other Centers in the Consortium, to build and sustain interactions between different centers. Researchers at other Centers in the Consortium will be invited to participate in the focused single topic workshops and the summer schools. Moreover, the Center will facilitate short visits by researchers, too and from different Centers in the Consortium, for collaborative work, or to learn new methods. The outreach core will be responsible for the Center's web page, which will be used to disseminate results and resources to the wider scientific community. The Outreach core will also lead broader impact outreach endeavors by all Center members, at every career stage. The leadership of the Outreach core will expedite Center members' participation in Organizations at Yale with established infrastructures for such activities. The Outreach core will also work individually with Center researchers to develop and fine-tune any new broader impact outreach activities that they devise. The Outreach core will also lead and oversee the placement of high-school interns and undergraduate students from under-represented groups into Center labs for hands on research emersion during the summer. A key mission of the Outreach core is to promote excellence in the communication of science. The ability to communicate their science clearly to other researchers is of vital importance to all Center members. In addition, the Center is committed to enhancing the ability of its scientists to communicate to the general public. Towards fulfilling this goal, the Outreach core will sponsor a unique short communications course, taught by Bob Bazel (former head of science reporting at NBC, now an adjunct professor at Yale). The overarching goal of the Outreach core is to seamlessly integrate all these activities into the fabric of the Center. The Outreach Core will coordinate the multiple Center activities that promote cancer systems biology at